From Eden
by Mogitz
Summary: "Hans was polished. Poised. He was a people pleaser, through and through. Lingering. Toying. Teasing. Every movement he made, every touch, was calculated and with purpose, bringing her to the brink and back again, pleased only when she was, but only if he allowed her to be. He used pleasure as a means of torture, a means of control." One-shot Hansanna smut.


**From Eden**

**Synopsis****: **_King Hans is visiting Arendelle ten years after the Frozen summer. He asks for Anna to meet her in the library to ask for her forgiveness, but then promptly proceeds to seduce her._

**Couplings****: **[Hansanna]

**Rating****: **_**M…**__ This is a one-shot smut. _

* * *

><p>For the millionth time in her life, Anna found herself standing on the opposite side of a door.<p>

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers nervously over the fabric of her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles or signs of wear - if she was being honest with herself, she would realize that whatever state she was in shouldn't matter, but the prospect of seeing the person on the other side of the door made her heart beat hard in her chest and her mouth run dry.

_ King Hans._

He'd gone and done it. It took him long enough, but eventually he found a princess in a kingdom nearby to woo and marry, and when her father died (suddenly and under suspicious circumstances, she'd heard), it was Hans who took his place as king. She scoffed under her breath - she _would_ be curious to know just how he had convinced his bride to appoint him with a matching title, but then again she always knew how charming he was capable of being.

So, with nothing else to lose and _seemingly_ nothing to gain, a lifetime of distance between the two former lovers, Hans was visiting Arendelle to discuss trade negotiations.

That was fine, as everyone had moved passed the events that had taken place all those years ago, but when he specifically called for Anna to meet him in the library to talk, she felt her stomach churn and she suddenly felt eighteen again.

She _knew_ she should have declined, and part of her was still unsure just what she was expecting as she stood on the other side of the door to the library. Perhaps she wouldn't have gone had she thought more about it…had she and Kristoff not gotten into an argument earlier that day. He didn't even know she was meeting with him now - if he did, surely he'd have his own objections.

But Anna couldn't stay away. The truth was, not a day went by where she didn't think about her first love, the man who had broken her heart. She'd moved on with her life, of course, and she loved Kristoff dearly… but she had always wondered what could have happened between she and Hans had things in Arendelle gone differently. In some ways, she wondered if it were those thoughts that had kept her from having children with Kristoff, or even entertaining the idea - the very thing they had argued about only hours before.

_ No more time for that, though. _

Without another moment to reflect or lose her nerve, Anna pressed the door open and walked purposefully into the library, her head high in feigned confidence. She didn't let her gaze waver when she spotted him, standing regally beside the fireplace with his glass of scotch swirling in his hand. He turned towards her, his face unmistakable but aged. His features were more rugged and less boyish, but his eyes still seemed to glow and shine like the first day she met him. His face cracked a slight, wry smile across his lips and his eyebrows rose a bit. Anna took in a sharp breath.

"Ah, Princess Anna. You look just as lovely as I remember," he said politely, before tipping his glass back and knocking back the contents, setting the glass upside down upon the mantle as he finished it. He took a step towards Anna, who flinched slightly, still wordlessly eyeing him. He stopped instantly, his eyes slightly narrowing as he studied her face. "Even lovelier, actually," he corrected.

"What is it you wanted to see me for?" she asked flatly, folding her arms across her chest. Hans set his hand upon his heart, his face becoming quite earnest.

"I wanted to apologize to you for all that happened back when we were younger-"

"I let that all go a long time ago," Anna dismissed, her eyes never leaving his face.

"-in person," he added. She shrugged slightly, uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Oh, that's really not necessary," she said, swallowing her nervousness down. "We've both moved on, haven't we? What, me with Kristoff and you with-"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," he interrupted, nodding, "but I would be lying if I said you didn't cross my mind frequently." Anna's eyes widened, fixating on his beautiful face. She felt her stomach tighten as she admired him from her safe corner of the room; he was impeccably dressed, the rich and deep colors truly seeming to compliment him; he really did make a perfect king with his perfect posture and grand features. Her eyes flitted to the elaborately decorated and lavish crown upon his head, surprised that she had only just noticed it.

_ Leave it to Hans to have the single-most elegant crown I've ever seen_, she thought to herself.

"I…I _do_?" she asked, aware that she was playing dangerously close to his edges, although she was not quite certain just _what_ he was getting at. She was taken aback when she heard his low, villainous chortle in response, the sound of it sending tingles over her body.

"Of course. How could you not? You were my first love," he ventured, and the words hit Anna like a punch to the heart. _First love_? No. No _way_. He knew her sentimental heart but she was _much_ less naïve than she used to be, so now she _knew_ Hans was up to no good and his intentions for meeting with her were extremely questionable. Under no circumstances would she have considered herself his first love.

"I seem to recall thinking that _you_ were your first love," she snapped back, a smug smile across her lips to show just how pleased with herself she was. Hans' smile dissipated, his face hardening.

"It saddens me that you aren't taking this seriously," he sighed, sitting down on the arm of the chaise in front of the fireplace. Anna couldn't help but remember the last time they were together in this library and the horrible things he'd said to her, which only made his words seem even more insincere.

"I…" she paused, her words escaping her. She shouldn't be in here, shouldn't be alone with him and she _shouldn't_ be talking to him about such improper things. They were each married, and this was hardly appropriate subject matter. "I should go…Thank you for your apology and your compliments but-"

"Did you ever _wonder_?" he asked, his face darkening at the musing. Anna could see the deviousness in his eyes, pure evil. She felt like she'd seen it like this once before.

_ Oh, Anna. If only there was someone who loved you._

Oh. Right.

That phrase still danced around in her head as though it had been uttered for the very first time. Had it…had it really been _ten_ years? Ten years since the choice had been made? More suiting, however, would be to say that ten years since choice had been _taken_ from her.

She remained closed off, her arms tightly hugging herself, comfortingly. Hans stood, beginning to slowly close the distance between the two of them. Anna's eyes watched him cautiously, wishing that he wouldn't look at her like _that_. Like he knew she'd been craving the touch of someone, perhaps even _his_ touch, for a lot longer than she cared to admit.

"Did I ever wonder about _what_?" she bit, realizing her voice sounded much less confident than she'd prefer. He shrugged a cavalier shoulder, continuing to get closer and closer to her, inch by agonizing inch.

"What it would have been like, you and me?" was his casual reply - far too casual for the subject at hand.

"_Ha_," she snorted. "Marrying _you _instead of Kristoff? Probably would have been hell." His face looked offended, albeit for just a split second, but she took that as a slight victory, feeling quite pleased with herself at her ability to irk him.

"_That's_ obvious. We couldn't be more wrong for each other," he spouted off, not even attempting to hide the disgust in his voice. "I _meant_…Did you wonder about you and me, you know…being together in a more…_biblical _sense," he corrected, dangerously close to her now, alluding to but never coming right out and saying it. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling the heat radiate off of him in waves…or was that her?

"There's nothing _biblical_ about you, Hans," she spat, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. She tried in vain to appear calm, but inside her heart was banging against her chest wildly, like a caged animal screaming to be released. God, she prayed he didn't know, but the tight, sinister smile across his lips begged to differ.

Anna heard the back of her heel clunk against the wooden molding of the wall - she was pressed taught against the wall of the library now, nowhere else to go and nowhere to hide. He leaned in, his face close to hers, his eyes on fire.

"Oh, so you never entertained the idea? Me. You. Intertwined in the heated throes of passion… the way I could touch you…the way you wanted me to touch you at one time…" he said, his voice like a hypnotic lullaby, calling her towards him. Her stomach tightened into a hard, solid knot, her breathing shallow as she watched the way his eyes traced the lines of her face, her body; the way his lips parted and closed with each syllable. He'd always had such a refined way with words…she wondered what else that mouth of his was good at…

_ Stoppit_, _Anna_.

Of _course_ she'd thought about it. Many times, actually. In horribly inappropriate times, as well. Why, what would King Hans Westergaard do if he knew that she'd thought about it countless times, _including_ the times it was Kristoff buried deeply between her thighs? Times when her attention and focus should have been on her husband and her husband alone? She shook the thoughts away like a bad dream.

"I think you forget that I am a married woman," she replied haughtily, trying her best to ignore the way her voice hitched on the last word. His eyes narrowed once more and his smile widened; there was something horribly unstable about the look in his eyes, like a man with nothing left to lose.

_ Maddening_.

"No, I _think_… that even the most happily married women have still have their secret desires," he uttered, his voice nearly a whisper now. Anna found herself leaned inwardly to hear him better before realizing that she was playing into his hand like a bad poker game. He trailed his slender finger from her pouted lip, down her chin, her collarbone…_No_.. She shook her head, narrowly escaping the small corner he'd had her backed into, waving her hand at him dismissingly.

"Not this married wom-" Anna was interrupted by his strong, long fingers clasping around her wrist, turning her back around to face him. Shocked at his brashness, she glanced down at his hand, securing her own tightly. "_Let_ go of me," she hissed, her face flushed and reddening in anger. "I didn't give you permission to touch me."

"Your lips didn't, but your eyes certainly did," he insisted, his cocky tone complimenting his raised eyebrows. The look on his face made a shudder run through her, but not in the repulsed or angry way that it should have. His forceful nature and passion made her ashamedly interested in this exchange, which bothered her more than anything.

"My eyes did _no_ such thing," she refuted with a strong heave, his grasp unrelenting.

"They are as we speak," he chuckled with certainty. She clenched her jaw, the irritation simmering. He could see right through her, see her innermost desires and thoughts. Hans had always been able to read Anna like a book; how else would he have gotten her to fall for him so quickly all those years ago? "Alright, Anna. Perhaps I misread you," He sighed, although she was quite aware he was simply trying to use reverse psychology. Worse, however, was that she knew this and yet it still was working. "My apologies," he purred as he let her wrist slip delicately through his fingertips. She could have sworn she saw him wink at her before turning to leave the library, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"_Wait_," Anna said, although it came out in a hiccup. He stopped, that irritating, arrogant smile returning once more, and turned to her. His gaze was patient yet expectant, and it occurred to her she had no idea what she was going to say to him, nor what she even wanted.

"Yes, Anna?" She both hated and loved the way he said her name.

"So…_you_ think about th-that… _stuff_?" she asked, unable to even say the words. She wore her wavering confidence like a bad hair style. He pursed his thin lips, another shrug.

"I suppose I have…_A lot_, at first, actually."

"L-like what," she shrugged, trying to come across as nonchalant, but she knew she was failing at that as well. He chuckled again, lowly, clearly pleased that he'd successfully piqued her curiosity.

"I guess I'd always wondered what I'd missed out on with you. So young, so naïve," he sighed, nearing her once more. He placed his hand on her shoulder before running it down the length of her arm, delicately scooping her hand into his. She couldn't help but notice the contrast in his movements now - so soft and tender. "I mean…you were and still _are_ the forbidden fruit, Anna." He brought her knuckles to his lips and pressed a kiss into them, and she was surprised that she _let_ him. The way he stared deeply into her eyes made her lose all of her senses.

"Uh huh," she murmured, transfixed on his intense gaze.

"Then it subsided. But it's been a little more persistently on my mind since the voyage…since knowing I'd be seeing you again." She wasn't sure why he was admitting any of this to her. Another ploy, no doubt. She couldn't believe she was finding herself falling into this, that she hadn't cut this highly inappropriate conversation off already. What was it about this flawed, dangerous man that called her, gave her heart a beating but left her begging for more. Even after all this time.

"What do you think about, you know…specifically?" she blurted. It fell from her mouth before she got a chance to think about it. Her eyes widened in surprise at her own candor, and she wanted to blush when she saw his face twist into one of approval. There was something so erotic about being told by another man how desirable she was. Lord knew Kristoff hadn't said anything like this to her…ever.

"Well isn't that clear?" he mused.

"Enlighten me," she dared. His smile grew larger and more wicked, his eyes darkening once more.

"How about I _show_ you," he suggested. Anna closed her mouth quickly after realizing it had been hanging agape through their intense conversation.

Her husband could be anywhere in that castle, and she _loved_ Kristoff. What would he do if he knew this was happening under their very roof? In the very room that Hans had shattered her freezing heart and left her incapable of ever truly loving again?

_ He'd kill him._

But _no_. Anna said nothing which in turn said everything that Hans needed to hear. He brought his forehead to hers, running his fingertips up and down the bare smoothness of her arms. She shuddered, her eyes closing as she took in every electric pulse his touch seemed to set off inside of her. She wanted to feel it all.

"Doesn't this feel _right_?" he asked. Anna let an involuntary moan escape her lips, much to her dismay. Everything he did set her ablaze.

Hans suddenly took in a sharp breath, his hand forcibly pressing her back towards the library door, Her body hit the resistance with a light, dull _thud_. Still, she did not react, did not move her hands to his body or reciprocate, and yet her lack of protest just seemed to egg him on further. He brought his face down towards hers, his lips barely nuzzling her plump, soft cheek. Even after all these years she had remained youthful and feminine, just like he'd remembered her - Maybe even better.

He moved his face further in, his sideburns roughly brushing her cheek as she heard his breathing hard in her ear, his bottom lip grazing her earlobe, his hot breath encircling her. She could feel his hands exploring her body as he ran them over her hips, her sides, up her torso - a gloved hand boldly cupping her breast, the other firmly wrapped around her waist.

"Where did you come from," she uttered weakly, rhetorically. She could hear his lips part into a smile before he brought his lips towards mouth, letting them just barely graze over her lips.

"I slithered here from Eden," he whispered temptingly into her mouth, the words and his breath filling her lungs.

_ That was it. Game over. She lost._

Without another thought, Anna took it upon herself to smash her lips to his eagerly, with a hunger she didn't even know had grown but she knew only he could satiate. He brought his hands down her backside quickly before scooping her up by her thighs and hoisting her body up. Anna easily and effortlessly wrapped her legs around him tightly as he slammed her into the door with his body, his hard, throbbing bulge in his pants crashing right into her warm center. The friction was enough to send her over the edge already, and she let out small, shrieking gasp. Hans laughed into her neck, his hot breath sending another wave of electricity through her already sensitive body.

"You have - to be - quiet - if you don't want to get us caught," he instructed between his light kissing and nipping at her neck. Anna was pressed firmly between his warm, aroused body and the hard, cold, wooden door. "You don't want your _husband_ to find us, do you?" She could sense an insincerity in his voice, perhaps a slight mocking, even. She reached her hand down towards the door without taking her eyes off of him, her fingers probing for the lock. She answered his question with a loud click of the lock turning, a devious smile in her eyes as she brought her lips back roughly to his.

Hans whipped Anna around, carrying her petite body towards the sofa and dropping her down upon it roughly - the same sofa he'd denied their kiss upon all those years ago. Anna tried not to make the correlation, but the memory nagged at her in the back of her head…and yet, instead of hurt or remorse, she was overtaken by a feeling of passion that seemed ignite a fire within her - one that only Hans could douse. Anna became more determined than ever to finally conquer this monster that had haunted her all these years.

He pushed her back on the couch, his hands trailing up her thighs as he quickly pushed up the bustle of her skirt and unfastened her undergarments. Anna knew this was so _wrong_, but that just seemed to make her even more excited and aroused. Hans tugged at her underwear and Anna quickly raised her hips to help him shimmy them off of her pale, soft body. Hans sat back a bit and groaned with approval as took in the sight of her, Anna letting her head fall back as his gloved hands began to roam up and down her bare thighs - the feeling of his silky gloves against her skin was sending an array of shudders though her body.

"So, tell me, Princess…when was the last time your were ravaged?" Hans asked through a deviously crooked eyebrow. Anna stared down her nose at him before she gently wet her lips, her breathing staggered as the sensation of his hands roaming her body was making it hard to concentrate on any cohesive response.

"It's- it's been a long time," she responded meekly, her face flushed. Hans leaned into her, his lips trailing along her inner thighs, one side at a time, his hot breath hovering over her warm center over and over again. She pressed her hips up, more than once, aching for some kind of _actual_ contact, but Hans just continued to tease her for what felt like an agonizing eternity.

Finally, Anna's hands reached down and tangled into his hair, attempting to force his face closer to her, causing Hans to finally relent and her let his tongue snake out and run up the length of her, slowly. Anna released a high and almost pained gasp at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue on her most sensitive area, her back arching instantly.

"Ha! _Hans_," she groaned, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to pick up momentum. He continued to press forward, burying his face within her as Anna's legs began to quake with shudders that she could no longer control. She pushed her hips up, trying to gain even more pressure against him. She heard and felt him chuckle into her, the gentle vibration driving her even more wild.

"Well, aren't _you_ eager?" he observed aloud, pulling himself up and wiping his mouth as he stared at her through a callous smirk. Anna's head raised, her eyes trailing down to the prominent and obvious bulge in his pants.

"I should say the same about _you_," she quipped, eyes narrowed. Hans' face hardened, his stony stare becoming intense once more.

"The polite thing to do, _Princess_, would be to offer to do something about it. It seems you have forgotten your manners," he snarled, however Anna was not completely sure if he was serious. She frowned at him, unsatisfied, sitting herself up and grabbing a hold of the front of his trousers, beginning to work the buttons "Good girl," he said hoarsely, and Anna's cheeks pinkened as she realized just how much his approval was affecting her - she found it empowering, even the notion that she had some kind of control over him, even though she was well-aware that she was under his spell at this very moment. It had already gone too far, and Anna couldn't imagine stopping herself now.

She reached into his pants and gripped onto his throbbing member, Hans letting out a pleased sigh as she gave it a gentle squeeze. She wasn't sure just what it was he was expecting from her until his hand reached out and took hold of the back of her head, guiding her towards him. Before she could think any more on the subject she took all of him into her mouth.

Hans groaned, taking in the sensation of her hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock tightly and before he could react any further she was working herself up and down the length of his shaft, and he couldn't help but admire the sight of it. She peered up at him, a dangerous look in her sapphire blue eyes. He felt her swirl her tongue around him, her small hand working in unison with her mouth to bring him pleasure.

Hans knew he wouldn't last much longer if things continued to go this way, she he pushed her off of him with some force, Anna toppling back to the arm of the chaise. Hans leaned in, his tongue exploring her mouth expertly as he managed to unfasten the top of her dress, exposing her two, pert and perfectly molded breasts. His hands covered them immediately as his lips trailed down her neck, her collarbone, then he took one of her hard, sensitive nipples into his mouth. Anna gasped once more, completely taken by him, her own hand wrapped firmly around his cock and pumping fiercely. Hans sat up suddenly, flipping the princess onto her stomach, her chest flat against the arm of the sofa as he brought up the bustle of her dress and exposed her bare ass, pressing himself firmly against her pussy. She bit her lip, bracing herself for him, but all he seemed to do was graze against her, temptingly and fleetingly.

_ He was going to make her beg._

"Do you want it?" he hissed, rubbing up against her tightness.

"Yes," she said, muffled into the fabric of the couch. Her hand reached behind her, desperately trying to position him where she wanted him but he pulled back, Anna's lust and frustration growing. He leaned forward, the heaviness of his chest pressing into her back until she felt his hot breath circling around her ear.

"How _bad_ do you want it?" he asked, his low voice making Anna even hotter than she could handle. She felt it, the tip of him slid into her with very little resistance, but not at all as deeply as she wanted. She pressed back, hoping to drive him deeper within her, but to no avail as he pulled himself back out.

"Hans!" she shouted, scoldingly. He laughed at her annoyance, her face red and her fists balled, one gripping onto the top of the sofa.

"Don't take that done with me," he demanded. "I am a king, remember?" he added. Anna glanced at him over her shoulder, his features flickering in the glow of the firelight, his crown shining atop his head. "What do you say?" he asked.

"Please?" she asked, realizing quickly that this teasing was a means of foreplay, although she wanted nothing more than to get to the main event.

Without any warning, Hans pushed forward suddenly, Anna letting out a shriek as he filled her to the hilt. She arched her back, moaning into her palm as she took in the feeling of him. Hans began to slowly move himself in and out of her, his hands resting firmly on her lower back as he steadied her in place.

"Obedient princesses get rewards," he uttered, although to Anna at that moment everything was pretty much background noise. She felt him pick up the pace, his hips slapping against her backside as he reached down, his arm firmly gripping onto her entire waist as he continued to plow into her repeatedly. "Does this feel good?" he asked. Anna murmured what appeared to be some kind of agreement before her hand reached down between her legs, beginning to work her swollen clit as she realized that she was teetering dangerously close to an orgasm.

"Hans! I'm- I'm gonna-" she muttered into the couch, her face pressed into the plush arm. Hans chuckled, pulling himself from her and causing her to whimper at the sudden lack of fulfillment.

"Not _yet_, you aren't," he growled, grabbing her by the arm and flipping her over onto her back. Anna's chest was rising and falling heavily, her eyes half lidded as Hans lifted her up easily, taking a seat on the cushion and pulling her on top of him. Anna slid back down onto him, her slick wetness coating him as she began to bring herself up and down upon him, the angle much more pleasurable to her than before. Anna began to grind against him, the tingling pressure down below returning almost instantly.

Hans grabbed a hold of her hips, guiding her up and down quickly as he felt his own end nearing, the sight of her bobbing up and down upon him becoming far to erotic for him to put it off any longer.

Anna leaned back, a loud, passionate moan escaping her lips as she rode out the waves of passion emitting through her entire body, and that was enough to send Hans over the end. With a grunt, Hans pushed himself deep inside of her and released himself, filling her up as he leaned forward, biting into her shoulder to keep from making too much noise, although at this point she was making enough noise for the both of them.

Their heartbeats began to subside, their breathing still ragged and their hot, sweaty bodies were sticky against one another as Hans shook off a few more involuntary shudders. He looked up at Anna, who was staring back down him in pure astonishment that they'd actually allowed this to happen, knowing how wrong and awful they were for straying from their marriages.

Hans leaned up, pressing his lips to Anna's, and she allowed his tongue to part them and delve back into her mouth, but this time it was different. It was soft, tender even. Her hands found his cheeks, her fingertips running along his sideburns as she pulled away, her eyes peering intensely back into his.

"I guess…now we know what that's like," she whispered, her mouth dry.

"Anna?" Both Hans and Anna snapped their heads towards the door of the library, where Kristoff's unmistakable voice from the other side of the door, the handle beginning to jingle. "Anna, are you in there?"

"G-go away Kristoff," Anna called out, unable to shake the panic in her voice.

"Anna, I know you're still mad about earlier, just open up so we can talk about it," Kristoff plead, his voice muffled but still audible. Anna glanced down, horrified at the fact that she was talking to her husband while Hans was still buried deep within her. Hans smirked up at her devilishly before his lips began to kiss along her shoulder, her neck.

"Just go away, Kristoff," Anna choked, knowing that if he stood out there long enough he would surely know something was awry. "I-I'm still mad. I'll talk to you about it later," she said before cupping her hand over her mouth, stifling a moan as Hans' mouth found her breast once more.

"Fine," Kristoff finally surrendered, and then she could hear the unmistakable sound of his steps determinedly carrying him away down the hallway.

"You really are the devil, you know that?" Anna sighed, her hands covering her face as she groaned into her palms. "You are going to ruin me."

"Probably," Hans shrugged, his fingertips running along her chest and collarbone, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. "But since you're already ruined…how about another round?" Anna answered his question by pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew it was wrong, but for the first time in a long time she felt _alive_.

Kristoff was a wonderful lover, that wasn't the problem. He was raw, animalistic. He had years of basic human instinct on his side, and it was safe to say that her biggest complaint was that he was a bit insatiable in a some ways, but also clumsy. Goal-oriented. There could be hours lovemaking with nothing to show for it by the end, at least not on her part. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the ride, more so that she just never really reached her destination too often.

But _Hans_? Hans was polished. _Poised_. He was a people pleaser, through and through. Lingering. Toying. Teasing. Every movement he made, every touch, was calculated and with purpose, bringing her to the brink and back again, pleased only when she was, but only if he allowed her to be. He used pleasure as a means of torture, a means of control. She came because he let her, and it drove her crazy in the most deliriously delicious way.

Kristoff could fuck her like an animal, yes. But Hans? Hans fucked her like a villain.


End file.
